Structures are known in which, due to ribs, that are formed in a lattice shape at a foot placement pad, being crushed by load from a foot portion, the foot portion that has sunken into the foot placement pad is restrained from the left and right by the remaining uncrushed ribs (see, for example, Japanese Patent No. 4122836).